


delirious disclosure

by CATBOYANGYANG



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Aragorn, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Smut, So is the author, gimli takes nothing seriously, he gets high, legolas is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATBOYANGYANG/pseuds/CATBOYANGYANG
Summary: Aragorn gets hurt and the medicine makes him let things slip that make Gimli very amused and make Legolas' head hurt.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	delirious disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing online school oops lol  
> my friend helped me edit how very nice of her >:)  
> anyways i hope you enjoy  
> 

Three figures appeared on the horizon, jogging through the rocky brush of the plains of Middle Earth. A man, an Elf and a Dwarf. They had been traveling for five days.  
Aragorn grunted and winced, his feet stumbling on rocks. His body burned though it had been hours since the sun's peak at midday when he had reason to be warm without concern. He wiped the sweat from his brow and kept up his effort, continuing to ignore the sickly pain in his side.  
Aragorn glanced behind him to his companions.  
Legolas stopped and looked at the sky nearing sundown. “Aragorn, should we stop for today, I see a river just ahead of us. We could bathe and set up camp.”  
“Are you sure mellon nin, you said the Uruk-hai are close. The hobbits-”  
“I’m agreeing with the elf on this decision, Aragorn. Though it would be only an elf to suggest a bath. We have been traveling for two days with no rest.”  
Gimli was bent over holding onto his axe for support. The travel had been harder on him, as a dwarf he was wasted on cross-country. Looking back to his lover, Aragorn nodded and started in the direction Legolas had suggested. The ranger could feel Legolas’ questioning stare on his back, he was hard to fool and Aragorn knew he had very little time left to feign health. However they needed to get back to the hobbits. Aragorn felt responsibility for their kidnap. He should have been protecting them…

The trio reached the river bed with only mild mumbling that there were no rabbits nor “good meats” nearby from Gimli. Setting down his pack next to Legolas’, Aragorn let out a sharp gasp as the injury in his side stung painfully again.  
“What are you hiding Estel?” Legolas asked quietly, narrowing his eyes.  
“I would hide nothing from you meleth nin.” He tried to sound offhand, yet the way Legolas crossed his arms told him that it had not come off to his elvish prince in the way he had intended. Still suspicious Legolas wandered off to find firewood. 

After starting a fire and sharing a rabbit the master dwarf had prepared, Aragorn had gone down to the river to take a bath. Around sunset Gimli had left the fire side as well to see if farther downstream held privacy.  
Legolas had found it strange Aragorn voluntarily taken a bath. Let alone by himself. While traveling with the fellowship Aragorn and Legolas found solace in the water. The only time they had together while en route as lovers. Legolas did not mind that the time they had together also lacked an abundance of clothing.  
Tonight however his ranger had left for the river without him. Legolas knew Aragorn was hiding something. He could tell in the way he looked nervously around when Gimli's and Legolas’ own eyes were focused on him. The elven prince sorely hoped that his love was not hiding an injury. It would not be the first time but it still made Legolas upset.  
He decided he would find Estel bathing and surprise him. If he was hiding something he would be able to see and if not Legolas could just enjoy the view.  
Making his way through the sparse trees Legolas peered at the water to find the ranger. His eyes found Aragorn standing in the clear water, one hand scoping water to a ugly purpleing gash in his side the other holding on to a rock for stability.  
“Aragorn!” Legolas slid down the border of the river to the edge.  
The brunette man turned. Legolas gasped, the man was pale as ever and his hair was sticking to his forehead from perspiration. Legolas started to wade into the water but Aragorn waved his arm, trying to signal he was fine. He was not.  
Aragorn managed to limp ashore with the help of his elven friend, and tried to get back into his clothes.  
“Aragorn are you mad? You're hurt, why did you not tell me?” Legolas was very aware how his anger and concern bled into his voice but he couldn't care while Aragorn was still hurt.  
“No, no meleth nin I’m well. It is only a scratch...” The ranger tried to argue but he sounded so very weak. “I'm very well, do not concern yourself with it.”

Aragorn tried to stand shakely through Legolas’ attempts to keep him on the ground.  
“You're wounded Aragorn, please let me take care of you.” Legolas could see the ranger's final bit of fighting fade at these words.  
“We will need to get back to the fire.”  
“Yes we will,” Legolas bit his lip, he needed to get Aragorn to the fire but he was larger than the elf and he did not want to hurt his ranger. He decided to just go for it. “Try not to squirm.”  
“Wait Legolas no- Ah!”  
“Shh”  
Legolas had promptly picked up Aragorn. The man was larger and heavier than him and he knew Aragorn would be embarrassed if Gimli witnessed the future king of gondor getting carried naked to their camp by an elven prince but there was no way Aragorn could walk.  
When the two reached their fire, Legolas saw the master dwarf was still gone. He set down the man, Aragron propped himself on a log just inside the fire’s light.  
“Will you be able to get dressed by yourself mellon nin?” The blonde dropped to find bandages in his pack.  
“Mmhm yes, unless you would like to help?” Even wounded Aragorn was still insufferable. Legolas smirked but ignored the comment.  
“When were you wounded?”  
“Five days.” Aragorn said quietly. Legolas turned, eyes exasperated.  
“And were you not thinking of telling me?” Legolas had found cotton and was cleaning the gash. Aragorn winced his white knuckled finger tearing grass from the earth.  
“I will need to sew this up meleth nin, you will need herbs.”  
Aragorn opened his mouth to reply but at that moment Gimli reapered. Legolas glanced down to his ranger seeing he had regained at the least his pants, the elf stood. “ Gimli, Aragorn is injured, will you watch him while I fetch him the athelas herb?”  
“When did the lad get injured?” the master dwarf puzzled.  
“Five days ago. Apparently he was planning not to inform us until he had reached his death bed.” Aragorn look up at him as though he was going to retort but Legolas stood and walked out of the firelight to collect the herb.  
Once he located the herb-It had taken him a very short time as he was anxious to get back to Aragorn-Legolas made haste back to the firelight. Gimli had managed to clean out the wound and was now telling Aragorn about the nymphs he had seen down by the water.  
“Ah Legolas you're back laddie.”  
Legolas sat next to the pair and began chewing the herb. “Aragorn, the herb will make you tipsy but the pain will leave.”  
“Very well, I will endure,” the man on the ground laughed weakly.  
Legolas fed Aragorn the chewed herb and began getting out the medical pack he had bought along for the journey while the three waited for the drug to numb the ranger’s senses.  
“Mm I think it's starting to work..” After a few minutes Aragorn's eyes unfocused and he relaxed “I feel wonderful!” He threw his arms up in the air on the word wonderful.  
“Good, I'm going to start stitching up the wound,” Legolas slid on the ground next to Aragorn, one leg in between the log and the man and the other parallels to the rangers in order to get better access to heal him.  
“I need you to hold still meleth nin.” The elven prince continued, the man was trying to move closer and wrap his arms around Legolas.  
“Would you like me to hold his arms still?” Gimli had an amused light in his eyes that Legolas did not like at all.  
“If you wouldn't mind Master Dwarf.” Legolas knew that Gimli had some ideas of what the relationship between him and Aragorn was. They had been discrete for years but it was so hard feigning only brotherly love while together but also with others for weeks on end.  
“Now hold still laddie, the elf must heal you.” the dwarf said, now addressing Aragorn. Gimli held his arms to the other side of Aragorn's body.  
“Why are you restraining me Master Dwarf?!” Aragorn scoffed, sounding very offended. “Why will you not let me touch Legolas?”  
Gimli snickered.  
“What is so amusing my friend?” Aragorn was talking very loudly. He rolled his head to one side so he was looking at Legolas, a foolish smile on his face.  
“Nothing at all.” Gimli was still smiling.  
“You never answered my question!” The ranger continued as if just realizing a great truth. “I think it is so unfair you not let me hold my love. He is so beautiful under the starlight!” Legolas’ ears burned. He resolutely kept his eyes on the wound as he worked.  
“Not that he is not beautiful all the time! Do not think I do not find you dazzling during the day, beloved!” Aragorn had turned back towards the elf, his eyes wide.  
“Aragorn, be quiet i must finnish my work.” Legolas desperately voiced in elvish, hoping to quiet his ranger before he revealed their bond, although he knew it was most likely too late.  
“Aragorn, tell me more about what you mean by love? Is there a piece I am missing here?” Gimli was now smiling broadly, looking between Legolas and Aragorn.  
Aragorn gasped. “But I cannot tell you! Our love is a very very big secret. I could not tell you about how we fell in love when we were young, and about how he is so funny and said he pined after me for many many years and about all the long nights we enjoyed together in secre-”  
“Estel!” Legolas cried, dropping the means he had been using to tend to his ranger's wound. He could feel how red he was.  
“No no love it is ok! I am only saying what i cannot, which is not what i'm saying, so i'm not not telling what should not be said is still hidden. See?” Aragorn said in what is distorted mind obviously thought was a calming voice.  
The red headed dwarf had let go of Aragorn's arms and was now holding onto a tree to support himself as waves of laughter overcame him. 

“Damn this herb.” Legolas groaned. He knocked his head upon the man's shoulder.  
“Do not be upset Legolas!” The ranger lifted his freed hands to cup the elven prince's face. “I was only just now talking about our nights of pleasure!”  
Turning back to the dwarf Aragorn continued.  
“Wooo he is so alluring and handsome on his back.” The man raised his arms above his head, eyes closed, after his exclamation and promptly fell over. 

Legolas’ mouth dropped. He covered his face with his hands. Oh joining this fellowship was a bad idea. His father could have sent any elf to that council meeting. Why had he volunteered to go, to see his beloved, his stupid currently smashed, loose liped, beloved.  
Gimli was now on the ground holding his stomach and positively howling with laughter.  
“Bless this magic herb!” He got out between gasps  
“Master Dwarf you will bring the Uruk-hai to us. I will finnish healing Aragorn then I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same, we still have a long journey.” Legolas said, trying to regain footing with whatever shreds of princely dignity he had left.  
“Very well laddie, I will leave you to love birds.” Gimli winked and gathered himself still chuckling slightly and went to the far side of the fire's light to sleep. 

Legolas turned back to the man still shirtless and although relieving their well kept secret of many years had apparently worn him out and Aragorn was on the ground where he had fallen over, messing with blades of the dry grass and singing to himself. The prince picked him up and settled him between his own legs to try and see if in this position he would hold still. Aragorn sighed, contently leaning into Legolas’ body, he clumsily ran his fingers through the ends of the elves' hair. Legolas picked up his work again finishing the last stitches and wrapping the man's body with cloth bandages. He reached for a clean shirt for his ranger when Aragorn spoke up again.  
“I'm sorry.”  
Turning, his long hair sliding over his shoulder Legolas answered.  
“For what mellon nin?”  
“Everything…” Aragorn’s head hung, his hair covering his face, “For...for failing the fellowship, for letting the hobbits get captured, for losing Gandalf, for letting Frodo and Sam off by themselves into Mordor, for Boromir, for never being a good leader-” He broke off as Legolas took him in his arms, holding his head and stroking his back.  
“You have failed no one.” It hurt Legolas to see Aragorn like this. He would hide how he felt, build walls, never want to seem what he thought weak. But it would build until the guilt and pain overtook him, overwhelmed him. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Aragorn look at me.” Lifting the dark haired man's face he continued, “You are a wonderful leader, you did everything you could and more. Please believe me my love...” 

Aragorn hiccuped, pulling his strong arms around Legolas in turn and laying his head on the elves shoulder. Legolas kissed Aragorn's hair.  
“Shh, shh…”  
Aragorn lifted his head to sloppily kiss Legolas, still very much under the influence. The blonde prince laughed slightly but accepted the man’s lips. Legolas’ arms grabbed at Aragorn's hair and they continued kissing until they heard a grunt come from across the fire, a reminder they were not alone. Aragorn sighed dramatically now that the effects of the medicine were not damaging to him; the prince found them rather cute.  
“You need rest meleth nin.” Legolas smiled, sliding the shirt he was still holding onto his ranger before wrapping blankets around the both of them.

The next morning Gimli groggily awoke to see the elfling prince and ranger still asleep, wrapped up in blankets. He chuckled thinking about the events of the night before. He still found it funny that they thought they were hiding anything in the first place. Everyone in the fellowship knew something was going on or was going to happen. The glances, prolonged contact and when they would go off to “scout”.  
Psh, funny to think they thought they could hide from anyone, let alone a dwarf of such quick intellect as Gimli, Ha!


End file.
